<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon masters bride (discontiuned) by Flamesofanangelswings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291694">The Dragon masters bride (discontiuned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings'>Flamesofanangelswings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wataru | Lance/Yellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle against the Elite Four, Red didn’t make it in time to battle Bruno and the team against Bruno fell into the lava below. Lorelei froze both Sabrine and Green so they became statues of ice, while Agatha killed one of the time members against her but kept Blue alive so he could be used against his grandfather as revenge. Now it was just Yellow by herself, Blaine was out cold and that left her by herself, she currently could do nothing as Lance summoned a great bird pokemon. He was going to destroy everything and she couldn’t stop him or could even move, her body hurt and she had the feeling that she had a broken leg and a broken arm. The pain was too much to bear and she had blacked out from the pain, when she woke up she was at home with her uncle sitting next to her.</p><p>How did she get home? She knew that she hadn’t been there but at the island with everyone else, how did she get here? Who brought her home after everything that happened? She had so many questions going through her head that she hadn’t noticed that her uncle had woken up from his spot next to her bed.</p><p>“I thought you would never wake up, Yellow!” Her uncle huffed out with relief, Yellow tried to sit up but he wouldn’t let her. “You can’t move just move just yet, you need to heal first.” She let out a groan wanting to check on pokemon but couldn’t due to being injured.</p><p>“Where are my pokemon?” She asked him in a weak dry throat she really wanted to know but the look on her uncle's face told her she wasn’t going to like what he was going to say.</p><p>“The Elite Four Leader Lance ordered for all pokemon to be released back into the wild, as well as he has ordered everyone to even try to befriend a pokemon. Only the Elite Four and those with them can have pokemon,” He told her but she knew he was holding something back from her by the look in his eyes.</p><p>“And?” She questioned not sure if she wanted to hear anymore but she had too, her uncle let out a sigh before he want on…</p><p>“Lance has ordered for you to be his wife once you’ve turned 21.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 11 since then and Yellow was turning 21 tomorrow, and everything had changed since then and not for the better. People who were caught with pokemon were either jailed or put to death, as well as protesters were too scared to fight back against the Elite Four members. The good thing was only the deemed <i>worthy</i> by the Elite Four and only two to four pokemon are what they could have, Yellow was unlucky to be deemed <i>worthy</i> of such a thing due to her being the Fiancee to Lance and everyone knew this. A lot of people hated and attacked Yellow for being engaged to an Elite four member, when Lance had found out he sent his Dragonairs to protect her at all times since she was his and anyone who dared tried to harm her was blasted by the Dragonairs, so no one attacked her since then. </p><p>Blue and Green were the only two allowed to visit her because Lance didn’t want Red anywhere near her and Green was under supervision 24/7 since she was prone to escaping all the time. Blue was always the one supervisioning her since if he allowed her to escape on these visits he would be tormented by the special shock collar he was forced to wear made by Agatha to keep him in line. He was basically used as an enforcer to keep people in line such as Red, she knew Red has been jailed for keeping all his pokemon and was due to be killed in front of Yellow before her wedding day, it had been Lances idea so he could show Yellow if she ever want against him and he’d do the same to another of her friends, she didn’t want that.</p><p>Yellow let out a sigh as she watched two wild pokemon play with each other, she missed her old pokemon team but they were now long gone and no longer had a bond with her. Her newest team of four was gifts from Blue, Green, and Lance over the years, the only one was her Pikachu she named Chuchu. Blue gave her a Growlithe which she named Stary due to it having a star shaped scar on it’s side, Green gave her an Eevee which she adorable and named her Sapphire. The last one was from Lance causing her to hit her limit of pokemon she could have which was a different colored Dratini which wore an Everstone, so it won’t ever evolve and she named it Sweets. Yellow was not looking forward to tomorrow, Lance was gonna take her to Blackthorn city and she didn’t want to leave her home.</p><p>“Found you, Yellow,” said in all to familiar voice, she didn’t have to turn around to know that was Lance, ”I should have known you’d come into the forest one last time.” He wasn’t wrong, she was connected to this forest just as Lance was. The bond to the forest would always be there even if they weren’t around they would always be connected to the forest no matter where they were.</p><p>“I don’t really want to say goodbye to the forest,” She finally spoke, still not looking at him as he sat beside her before pulling her into his chest holding her closely, like she was a fragile newborn baby, which she wasn’t.</p><p>“I know, just think of it as see you later more than a goodbye,” he told her as he placed his chin onto her forehead, his scent was all around her and even though he was an evil men she couldn’t help but feel safe in his arms and that her heart was beating loudly in her chest. </p><p>She knew that she was in love with him and though she knew it was wrong to be in love with him but she couldn’t help it, something inside her just told her this was right even though it was <i>wrong.</i> They stayed like that for a while until Yellow had fallen asleep in his arms. The next thing she knew was she woke up alone in her bed, she noticed it was barely daylight out meaning it was now twilight out, she had literally slept most the day away. Yellow got up out of bed and went to her closest where she grabbed a few clothing items she wished to keep when she moved in with Lance. She knew Lance was gonna come back at midnight to come get her, so she would rather be prepared before they left, after she was finished she wanted to go get something to eat first. </p><p>So, she went downstairs to her kitchen and made herself something to eat before going back upstairs to her room. Her Uncle no longer lived with her due to him passing on early in life from a heart attack, so basically she was alone and had no family left besides her pokemon. She had cried for months after he had passed and Lance refused to leave her side during that time, since she was very much heart broken and there was no telling what she would have done without Lance being there. Blue and Green had been too busy at the time to come see her trying to keep Red far away from her and stopping his rebellion that he had started up, leaving Lance to be the only one who comforted her. It had been odd to her at first but at the time she just didn’t care at that point in time she just needed someone and Lance had been that someone. Now all she had to do was wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Green and Sabrina where unsealed from their icy prison at the cost of their freedom and now work under the Elite Four, though Green keeps trying to escape.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Yellow had been waiting for midnight to finally hit, she had spent some time drawing in her sketchbook, over the past few years she had gotten better at drawing. Green had complimented her on how she had been getting better, even Blue had been impressed with her drawing skills since she had improved so much since she was younger. Lance had also seen her improving as well and given her a gift as a reward for her hard work by giving her a cute plushie of a Pikachu, and she hated to admit it but she obviously adored it. As she was drawing she hadn’t noticed that Lance had entered her room, she had been so forced on her drawing that she jolted when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.</p><p>“What are you drawing now?” he asked her from behind, as she turned to tell him face to face what she was drawing that her lips accidentally touched his lips.</p><p> A dark blush spread across her face as she pulled away from him and was apologizing furiously to what just happened, that she noticed that Lance’s face had darkened. As she was apologizing he leaned in and took her lips into his in a soft kiss causing Yellow to squawk out, over time Yellow closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. Yellow couldn’t help but enjoy the kiss, she had never been kissed before and Lance’s warm lips made it hard to resist to kiss him back and by instinct her arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed her body closer to his. They parted once air became an issue, Yellow was panting heavily as she was getting air back in her lungs as Lance decided to attack her neck.</p><p>“L-Lance!” Yellow yelp as he sucked on her neck making her feel strange, but in a good way. Once Lance pulled away there was a purple mark left on her neck where he had been sucking. Yellow was dazed and confused, not understanding what just happened.</p><p>“Now everyone will know your mine,” he announced before getting off the bed, he then picked up her bag of chosen clothing she picked out carrying it for her, “It’s time to go my dazed lover,” he says smirking at her. </p><p>She huffed at the blush still on her face as she got off the bed and went over to him grabbing his hand, he led her downstairs and then outside where his Dragonite was waiting for them. He got on first and then helped her get on in front of him before Dragonite started to flip its wings as they were now slowly havering over the ground before bursting off at high speed. Yellow let out a squeak at the sudden burst of speed, Lance let out a chuckle at her squeak finding it simply cute to his ears. On the way there Yellow had fallen asleep leaning against Lance the whole time so she wouldn’t be falling off the Dragonite anytime soon. The next thing she knew when she was awake again was that she was in a bed with a strong pair of arms warped around her.</p><p>Her blush returned to her face as she knew it was Lance holding her, since she couldn’t move much unless she wanted to wake him up, so she only turned her head to observe the room she currently was in. The room was rather large and was mostly filled with old looking dragon plushies and some pictures of Lance here and there, with people she had never seen before. The only person she recognized was his cousin Clair, she only knew her through visitations at her old home to check up on her when Lance couldn’t and they ended up bonding over time due to her telling Yellow about Lance’s past. When Lance found out that Clair told yellow about his past he was extremely embarrassed by everything that Yellow now knew about  him thanks to Clair. </p><p>She then thought about the kiss that she and Lance had shared with each other causing her to blush darkly since it had been her first kiss. The kiss itself had felt nice and she wanted more kisses due to how it had actually made her feel, to her it was new and strange and since it was her first kiss she was curious about kisses now since she now had one herself. Yellow looked at Lance’s sleeping face after she calmed down from her thinking about the kiss so she could study him a little bit, she wondered why he chose her out of many other girls to marry and why her of all people after she lost against him. She felt sleep invade her mind again, so she cuddle against Lance’s strong hard chest before falling back to sleep for the second time that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like same feed back guys please comment to tell me your throughts so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since the first day she traveled to Blackthorn city, she had spent the past few days getting used to everything in her new environment. Chuchu and Sweets were exploring every inch of their new home which was a mansion compared to her old home, Stary and Sapphire were still sleeping in the pokemon beds taking a nap. Yellow was currently on her own, Lance was busy currently trying to fight for control of the Hoenn region but it looked to be difficult thanks to the Elite Four there. And with the wedding coming up in two days, she thinks Lance wants to take control before their wedding day, so it was just her and her pokemon now. The only rules she had to follow while Lance was gone was 1) Don’t go outside while he was gone and 2) Never go to the basement where Red was.</p><p>The only two rules Lance had given her yet the second one she actually wanted to disobey to free Red and to save everyone else but the only stopping her was the promise to punish her if she did so. But even if she could she wouldn’t be able to free him no matter what she did. She heard from Blue that the prison Red was in was guarded heavily by dragon and ice type pokemon how Blue knew this was because he was forced to punish Red a good few times for trying to escape out of his cage. Blue hated how he had to punish his own friend but he had no choice at all but to do it or he’d be electrocuted by the chip that was implanted deep into his neck, it only activated if Blue disobeyed an order or refused to do something that he was supposed to do. How it knew that Blue disobeyed an order Yellow would never know.</p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?~” asked a voice from behind causing Yellow to scream and turn around only to see Flames giving her a kind soft smile. </p><p>Flames wasn’t her real name but it was the only name she was willing to go by, she never gave her true name to anyone and wasn’t even from this universe. It was obvious she wasn’t from this universe due to her clothing and the fact she had ears and two tails, she had light blue hair with purple ends, she also had a pair of dark purple wings with baby blue tips. Her eyes were an amethyst color and she wore a purple t-shirt with a light purple heart above her chest, she also wore striped arm warmers that matched the t-shirt. Flames also a ripped pair of jeans as well, and she wore a pair of sneakers and wore a golden necklace. Only Yellow knew of her existence.</p><p>“Don’t scare me like that Flames! And it’s not important to you so why do you wanna know?”She asked the other who was watching her with a wicked grin on her face.</p><p>“Oh, just want some dirt  for my fanfiction,” with that said Yellow became confused at that not at all understanding what a fanfiction was, “You don’t need to worry about that cinnamon roll, anywho… How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m doing okay? And you?” Yellow asked her, still confused, wondering why Flames were there in the first place.</p><p>“I’m here to make a deal with you,” Flames ignored her question and went straight to the point already, this made Yellow take a step back in surprise at Flames sudden announcement.</p><p>“What do you mean, by a deal?” Yellow asked her cautiously not to sure she wanted to know what Flames wanted out of all of this. It wasn’t like she could get anything back for a deal type of thing anyway.</p><p>“Oh, my deal is I send you back in time in your ten year old body to the point your about to pass out from your injuries, which I’ll heal enough for you to walk,” She said as she walked around Yellow slowly in a circle like a predator to prey causing it Yellow to gulp not liking this at all.</p><p>“Why do you want this deal?” Yellow asked as she was frozen in place unable to move from Flames overwhelming aura as well as her towering over her height wise. Flames studies her for a second before pulling away from her to stand directly in front of her.</p><p>“Because Lance is about to die.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flames is my oc, she can see into the future, send people back in time, heal, and shield others if she wants to. She usually doesn't mess with fate but well do so if she sees fit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>